A New Life
by AmandaSarah
Summary: Life isn't exactly sunshine and roses for Maria, but with the help of someone, things might turn out to be better for her
1. The awful truth

There's violence in A New Life and therefore rated PG-13. Please don't read if you don't like these kind of stories.  
  
This is not a happy story like True Love, I felt like trying something else, especially since I've read this book and it wasn't really a happy one as well. I guess I was in the mood of my book ...  
  
The characters aren't quite the same and the storyline is kinda different as well. Everything will become clear further in the story, if not (cause I'm still doubting how to bring this) I'll explain everything. Let me know what you think ...  
  
----- ----- -----  
  
He smacked her through the room. Maria bumped hard into the wall and fell down on the cold floor. Everything began to get hazy and if she tried to get up, dizziness overcame her, so she stayed where she was. There was not a place on her body that didn't hurt. Slowly the world around her grew dim and total darkness overcame her.  
  
Maria opened her eyes. She was still laying on the cold floor in the kitchen with her nightgown on. Her whole body felt sore, but her left shoulder along with a great deal of her back were the worst. She remembered how she was smacked into the wall and felt her left shoulder and a part of her back hit it with full speed. Her sight was still a bit blurry as she was glancing through the room. 'No sign of him.' As quick as she could, she hoisted herself up via the table and tried to feel as little pain as possible. It was Friday, market day. Maria ran upstairs, ignoring the pain, to get dressed. She was already more late than normally. She grabbed her dress on her way to the bathroom. There she threw in on the edge of the sink and started looking for her toothbrush and comb. When she had found them, she walked over to the sink and looked into the mirror. This time she didn't have any bruises in her face or neck. She let the water run and put her hands underneath the flow. It felt nice for her hands to cool down a bit. Next she moved her hands with water to her face. As she moved her shoulder, the pain was so bad, she just had to put it down again. Something was clearly wrong there. She pulled out her nightgown and turned a bit, so she could see her shoulder and her back in the mirror. One big bruise had formed there. Tears started to form in her eyes. It was the worst beating she had ever gotten, the first time she had ever passed out.  
  
"He's gonna kill me someday." She murmured fearfully to her reflection in the mirror while she kept glancing at the enormous bruise.  
  
Quickly she put on her dress, followed by brushing her teeth. In the same pace, she grabbed the comb and went through her hair with it. Then she rushed downstairs to get her basket and some money. While she went through the door to the market, she put up a list in my head so she was sure she wouldn't forget anything. 'Vegetables, fish, meat, bread, eggs, milk, ..." It was pretty crowded again, people walking from one place to another. The first stall where Maria stopped was the one with the vegetables as usual, owned by Mrs Von Trapp. Her husband had been elevated to knighthood after he saved his all crew while he was still in the navy. Why they were living in this small village and living like all the other people there when they were actually rich was beyond her. But she loved them dearly and saw them as her own family.  
  
"Good morning, dear."  
  
"Good morning, Mrs Von Trapp."  
  
"The same as usual?" She asked with the same lovingly smile she always had.  
  
"Yes."  
  
The Von Trapps don't have as high prices as the others, because they are not in need of the money. Mrs Von Trapp just wanted to be a part of the little village, being like the other people and help. She only sold her vegetables because people insisted to pay something, and to those who didn't have enough money to pay for everything they needed, she just gave them away.  
  
By now Maria was already moving on. There were also some stalls with beautiful fabrics, hair ribbons, necklaces and bracelets. She loved to look at those every time she was there. Again she was standing there in awe while feeling the light material of a light blue, transparent fabric. She was dreaming of a dress she could make out of it, together with another layer beneath it. But she knew it could only stay with dreaming. Since she was alone with him, she couldn't have anything for her own and god knows what happened if she tried and he found out. Maria had learnt her lesson. Still mesmerized by the light fabric, she felt a hand on her left shoulder. Pain overwhelmed her and she winced without wanting it. Her face was filled with pain and she bit her lip, trying to think of something else. The hand left her shoulder, then a young man stood in front of her.  
  
"Maria?" Georg asked worried as he saw her face. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing." She lied.  
  
Georg looked at her for a minute with a suspicious look on his face, then he grabbed her right hand and pulled her with him through the crowd. Nobody paid any attention at the two since they were too busy with providing themselves. Maria did not protest. She knew Georg could see something was wrong and perhaps it was time to tell somebody. Finally they arrived at his house and walked in, towards the sitting room.  
  
"Maria, please tell me what's the matter ..."  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
"I know that look, Maria. I know you long enough to know there's something wrong."  
  
She could still feel his hand on her shoulder, the pain ...  
  
"Alright."  
  
She turned around, so that her back was facing him.  
  
"Can you please unbutton the top three ones?"  
  
He looked at her with a fearful expression and even though Maria couldn't see his face, she knew what he was thinking.  
  
"Trust me." She said.  
  
Georg did what she asked and opened the top three buttons. She pulled the fabric away from her left shoulder. Then she heard his gasp. When Maria felt his fingertips touching it softly, she flinched a bit again.  
  
"I would've opened it myself, but I can't move my shoulder up there. I already had enough trouble to button the damn thing up."  
  
Georg couldn't bring out a word, he was just taken aback by seeing her shoulder like this. As if she knew what he was thinking, she asked him to unbutton a few more. Without protesting, he obeyed her. Now he could see her back wasn't looking good at all either.  
  
"Maria, who did this to you?"  
  
Maria could hear the rage in his voice. Carefully he was buttoning her up again. Then she turned around to face him.  
  
"You won't believe it."  
  
She faced the floor, her eyes welling up again by thinking back of those horrible moments.  
  
"Please tell me."  
  
By now, she was crying a little. She looked back up in his eyes and it was as if Georg had pain just by looking at her crying.  
  
"It was Hanz!" She couldn't hold herself any longer, she burst out with crying and telling the whole thing. "Ever since my aunt has died ..."  
  
"Hanz?!" Georg really couldn't believe it. "But he's a close friend to our family. He couldn't have done it ..." But with one look at her face, he proved himself wrong. He knew she wouldn't make a think up like that. "When did this happen?" He asked concerned.  
  
"This morning. I had slept over and when I woke up, I immediately ran downstairs because I knew I was too late. I was even still in my nightgown. I should've made his breakfast. He was sitting there, in the kitchen, waiting for me to arrive. Then he started hitting me over and over again. At the end, he hit me so hard, I fell against the wall, hard, before falling on the floor. Everything became hazy. The last thing I remember was seeing his boots walking away from me in this blur. Then everything turned black. He's gonna kill me some day, Georg!"  
  
"Not if I can help it!" He said confident.  
  
"No! If he knows I told someone, you won't see me back again! Please, promise me you won't do anything."  
  
Maria could see that wasn't what he was planning, but finally he gave in. He couldn't bear loosing one of his best friends. 'Not Maria! They can't have her!' He carefully put his arms just above her waist to embrace her, because he was too scared to hurt her if he would place his arms any higher. He felt her arms against his chest, and she was still sobbing a bit.  
  
"We will figure something out, Maria. He won't get away with this ..." He whispered soothingly in her ear.  
  
"I have to go now, finish doing errands, or else it will be even worse ..." She said while she parted from Georg's embrace.  
  
"Let me come with you. He won't do anything when I'm around. He has never done that, so--"  
  
"It will only be worse for me afterwards."  
  
Georg's eyes widened of total disbelief and shock.  
  
"You mean he has beaten you before just because I was around?"  
  
"Only when you came with me while I was supposed to get him things. He says I only do that because he won't do anything then, so he gets me back later." Maria told him honestly. She could better tell him everything now, so he knew what was going on and wouldn't bring her into more trouble.  
  
"But wh-why didn't you tell me? Why didn't say I couldn't come?"  
  
"You know me, I can't say no to a friend, besides, I didn't want you to stay away. If I told you that, you might get angry and I'd lose you."  
  
"You'll never lose me! I promise!"  
  
Maria gave a little smile, even though it was really hard for her at the time to smile, before she stepped away. Suddenly, she turned herself around just before she reached the door.  
  
"Please don't tell this to anyone ..." She asked pleadingly.  
  
"You have my word."  
  
Then she left, leaving Georg alone with a terrible fear for losing his friend. 


	2. The beginning of a new day

Hanz's hand flew out and smacked Maria's cheek with great force. Maria lost her balance and fell down on the floor, instinctly her hand moving to her sore cheek. She sat and cringed, afraid for what might happen next. But to her luck, nothing came. Hanz was still shouting and threw everything he could get in his hands. Maria held her tears back. She didn't want him to see he had gotten to her, she wanted to stay strong until she was alone.  
  
She came home with her basket and the money that was left. Then she put it on the table. Immediately she moved over to cook him something for lunch. She was late, again, and if she didn't hurry, she would get in trouble. But it was too late. A minute later Hanz walked in, furious about the second meal that wasn't there for him that day. His hand lashed out and now she sat there, her cheek hurting as much as her shoulder.  
  
After he had thrown everything there was and he was all shouted out, he moved back outside. Maria was sure he would stay away until dinner, therefore she had a few hours for herself. As soon as he had walked out, Maria couldn't hold her tears back any longer. She wondered what she had ever done to deserve a life like this. But soon she stopped with crying since she heard a door opening. She was wishing so hard it wouldn't be him.  
  
Georg was too concerned to leave Maria alone with that bully. He couldn't help it. Even if he had promised her, he just was taken over by his feeling. Soon he had reached Maria's house. He knew they're doors weren't locked. None of the doors in their village were locked. So he grabbed the handle and walked in as fast as he could. Maria would probably be in the kitchen, otherwise in her room. He ran through the hallway into the kitchen. He searched around and finally spotted her, all huddled up against the wall, her face drenched with tears.  
  
Maria saw Georg walking in, relief overwhelming her. She got up and he ran over to her. Immediately he embraced her. Maria started crying again.  
  
"Listen Maria, you can't stay here! You were right, if you will stay here, he'll get you killed!"  
  
Maria couldn't say anything, her throat was dry and she was taken over by emotions. The only thing she could think about, was how safe she was that moment, in Georg's arms. Then Maria parted from him. She ran upstairs to her room and a minute later she stood back in front of Georg with a little bag made of a handkerchief. She handed it over to him.  
  
"Please keep this at your house. It's all the money I've saved up from doing our musical act, chores and little things for people. I know it's safe with you. He searches my room frequently for money or things I hold back from him ... I might need this some day."  
  
Her voice sounded raspy and hoarse due to the crying. Georg took it in and put it safely away in his pocket.  
  
"Maria, come with me, you can stay at our house."  
  
"I can't." She said desperately. There was nothing she wanted to do more, but she couldn't. "He'll find me soon enough!"  
  
"But you said he didn't do anything in other people's presence. He won't hurt you!"  
  
"He will, because he'll know I told you and you'll be in trouble as well!"  
  
She moved over to the sink and drank some water. Then she turned herself back to Georg.  
  
"But then you'll have me and Dad, we won't let him hurt you!"  
  
Suddenly they heard a door close. Panicked, Maria ran over to Georg and pushed him through the back door.  
  
"Don't come back today! Please." Maria pleaded while her eyes were still glittering due to her tears.  
  
Georg shook his head and ran away. Afterwards Maria went to her room. She had still 2 hours to begin with dinner, so in the meanwhile she decided to read a book, something her uncle wouldn't get mad about. Reading was about the only thing she was allowed to. No singing, no laughing, no cheeriness and if she did, she would feel his hands in her face. Hanz had never liked her, even when his wife was still alive. But at least he had ignored her, now if he was mad, Maria would be the centre of his attention.  
  
The next day, she was up in time. His breakfast was sitting there when he came in, and Maria came away without new pain. Of course Hanz didn't want his reputation to be ruined in the village, where people knew him as a well man who was known by nearly everyone, so if he wanted to keep it that way, he had to give Maria some time for her own outside the house, therefore people couldn't get suspicious.  
  
Maria had been under her uncle's and aunt's custody since she was 6. Then as her aunt had died when she was 12, she had been living this miserable life. After so long, she had learned how to react when she was with others to keep appearances, if she didn't, her uncle would find out and make up for it later. Meanwhile he told those who Maria had tried to talk to, that she had done something wrong like breaking glasses and things and that he only did those things to punish her, which every parent or guardian understood of course.  
  
She sat at the table, eating her own breakfast. To Hanz's great dismay, he started talking to Maria.  
  
"You can go out today."  
  
Maria glanced up. She heard the anger and hate in his voice.  
  
"Even during lunch." He continued grumbling. "You are here back at 4! If not, then I'll make your life so miserable ..." He took Maria's left hand that was laying on the table next to her plate and pinched it hard. "... you wish you weren't born. Understood?!"  
  
Maria flinched a little as she felt how tight his grip around her arm was, so hard, it even hurt. But she nodded quietly, glad she could stay away from him for so long. He loosened her arm and continued eating his breakfast. As soon as Maria had finished hers, she went away. Outside, she greeted people who walked by and even managed to put a little smile on her face. She walked straightaway to Georg's house. Because Maria was a close friend to Georg, she went there a lot, and Georg's parents always loved it when she came to visit. She walked to the back, where they were sitting on their terrace.  
  
"Good morning Mr and Mrs Von Trapp."  
  
"Good morning dear. Georg is upstairs."  
  
"Thank you." She replied polite before walking into the house and proceeding her way upstairs. There she found him sitting in his room, while playing the guitar. Maria stood still at the door, just listening at his music, especially now when he began to sing. She stood there for nearly 10 minutes when he had finally noticed her.  
  
"Maria." He exclaimed cheerfully which she replied with a smile. He was just happy she was there, with him, away from the danger for a little while.  
  
Georg patted on the space next to him on his bed where she quickly sat down afterwards.  
  
"So how are you now." He asked carefully, still concerned.  
  
"I'm alright. He hasn't done anything since you found me yesterday. I'm just glad I could come here for a little while."  
  
Georg laid his arm carefully around Maria's waist and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"That makes two of us. So, up for some music?"  
  
"Most definitely!" She replied joyfully.  
  
When Georg didn't know about this, Maria had given the excuse she couldn't sing at home, because it reminded her uncle to much of her aunt and she didn't want him to be sad, therefore they always sang and played on the guitar in Georg's room or outside, in the hills. Now Georg knew better. And he knew how much Maria loved singing, besides, she had an angelic voice, so he thought this might cheer them up.  
  
Georg started playing the guitar again and Maria's voice filled the room. It was an enormous relief to sing again. Music freed her spirit. Georg was the second voice. As the song was almost over, Mrs Von Trapp entered the room. She too kept quiet until the song had ended. Every time she walked in as those two were making music, her heart filled with joy and every time she couldn't resist to smile genuinely. It was her idea for the two to give monthly little concerts for the whole town. And because Mrs Von Trapp had asked Hanz, Maria was allowed to.  
  
"Beautiful ..." Mrs Von Trapp's voice trailed away, still relishing the heavenly music that filled the room a minute ago. Then as she came back, she looked up at Maria. "Will you be staying here for lunch, Maria?"  
  
"Yes Mum, she is." Georg filled in for her.  
  
"Wonderful." She smiled at the two. Then she left the room.  
  
"Maria, will you come with me? I want to go outside today, to that little meadow up in to the hills filled with daffodils and lilacs."  
  
Maria's face brightened up just by hearing that wonderful spot.  
  
"Of course I will! That is if we will be back at 3:30 just to be sure. I have to be back home at 4."  
  
"That will be no problem. We'll just leave sooner here. I'll ask Mum if she wants to pack us a picnic."  
  
He jumped up from his bed, grabbed Maria's hand and hurried downstairs with Maria right behind him. They didn't have to search very long, Mrs Von Trapp was standing in the kitchen.  
  
"Mum, Maria and I were thinking of going to the hills today. But we have to leave pretty early. I was wondering--"  
  
"If I could get your basket ready." She continued. Immediately she smiled warmly, as Maria was used to, which told Georg she said yes.  
  
"You're the best!" Georg replied while he gave her a kiss on the cheek. 


	3. Happy at last

Thanks Megs!! And thanks to you all for those reviews :D  
  
----- ----- -----  
  
"It was so nice of your Mum to pack us some food." Maria said to Georg.  
  
"Yeah ... and she loves having you around."  
  
Maria turned her head to face Georg. She knew what he was trying to do, and the hopeful look on his face gave him away anyway.  
  
"Georg, please ... don't make this harder for me. If I could, I would. But I can't and that's the way it is."  
  
"Okay. I won't talk about it anymore. But if you ever change you're mind, you're welcome at our place." He replied.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind."  
  
He really felt like laying his arm around her shoulders, to give her and himself a secure feeling, but he feared he might hurt her, because he doubted her bruise was gone by now. Georg didn't know what was happening to him. Ever since she had told him her awful secret, Maria hadn't left his mind. It was because he feared he might lose her. To never see her beautiful face again, that heart warming smile, those sparkling eyes or to miss her angelic voice, he couldn't even think of it because pain filled his heart every time. Even though he had promised not to talk about it anymore, he had set his mind on getting Maria away from that nasty man, even if it was the last thing on earth he would do!  
  
Meanwhile they had arrived at the meadow, that was now covered with yellow daffodils up to a bit under their knees. Maria just lightened up seeing the delightful nature. Georg could see how she had brightened up again, how she had changed and how she was smiling genuinely now. The same smile she had when she had just entered his room earlier that day.  
  
"It's even more beautiful than I remembered." She said, still in awe.  
  
'It is with you being in the scenery as well.' Georg thought as he looked at her, glad she felt happy again. He didn't dare to say something like that out loud, even though his mind was only filled with one thought, Maria. It just struck him now. The past day he had worried so much about Maria and the fact that he wanted to be with her forever. And the strangest thing was, he had had these thoughts even before she had told him about Hanz. Not as strong as he had now, but he had had them, and that was the most important thing. 'I'm in love with her ...' He frowned. He Loved his best friend. 'Is that even right?' He asked himself.  
  
Maria looked all around her. In front of them lay the beautiful meadow, behind it trees from a little forest stood firmly with a soft wind blowing through their leaves. Purple lilacs seemed to have divided the meadow from the rest of the hill. A long line went from the beginning of the trees, in an arc around the meadow, over to a few feet from where they were standing. She looked up at the blue sky where practically no clouds were. Silence was all around them, only the sound of birds and the rustling of the leaves could be heard. Then she looked over to Georg, truly grateful he had taken her there again. Everything was perfect, till she saw the absent look on Georg's face.  
  
"Georg?"  
  
Her sweet voice brought him back to reality.  
  
"Hmm wha--?"  
  
Maria stopped smiling and a frown appeared instead.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
She thought he might be thinking of Hanz again, therefore she took his hand and leaded him further into the meadow after he shook his head.  
  
The minute her skin touched his, a little jolt shoot down his spine. It had happened before, but he never had given much attention to it.  
  
They came to a spot where less flowers were than in the rest of the field. Then Maria stood still and intended to sit down, but Georg stopped her. He opened the basket and pulled out a blanket which he laid down on the ground. With a smile he motioned her to sit. Maria replied with the same smile he loved, next both sat down. The air was filled with the smell of blossoms and the sun was shining brightly upon them.  
  
Maria gathered a daffodil. She stared at it for a minute, then began twirling the stem between her fingers.  
  
"It was a nice idea to come here." She said.  
  
"Indeed it was."  
  
Maria was still enjoying the sight around her and found it extremely difficult not to look at it. Besides, the times she had to come in places like these were rare in comparison with the times she used to run down the hills when her aunt was still alive. And she intended to take advantage of it when she did have these moments.  
  
Georg caught himself glancing at her from the corner of his eyes as he was lying on his back with his hands underneath his head. He noticed how she suddenly kept staring at a place near the first trees.  
  
"Could those be blueberries?" She finally started, still looking at that same spot.  
  
Georg turned his head and followed her gaze.  
  
"I think so, yes ... Let's check it out."  
  
Both stood up and moved towards the little bushes underneath the trees.  
  
"They are blueberries!" Maria exclaimed cheerfully before picking lots of them. But she only ate a few of them and put the rest in the apron attached to her dress that she was holding up. "That way we have a nice dessert. " She explained with a smile when she saw Georg looking closely at what she was doing. Soon he followed her example.  
  
An hour later, when they had finished their lunch and delicious dessert, they were lying peacefully next to each other on the blanket. Maria lay flat on her back, with her knees folded and her hands on her stomach, while Georg lay on his side, with his elbow leaning on the ground and his head on that hand. Both were looking up at the deep blue sky, talking about what they had been doing lately. They tried to keep the conversation as cheerful as possible and avoided things like Hanz.  
  
"So when Johannes and I went fishing the other day, he asked me something ... something I had to ask you."  
  
Maria looked up curiously at Georg.  
  
"What did he ask?" She added since Georg didn't go on.  
  
He hesitated, not really wanting to tell her. But he had promised Johannes he would.  
  
"If I could ask you out for him."  
  
"He did what!?" Her voice sounded surprised and confused.  
  
"Yeah ... So what are you going to do?"  
  
The question had left his mouth before he was even aware of it. The idea of them together was certainly not something he liked to think of.  
  
"I've never thought of him that way." She answered honestly. 'Me and Johannes together?' She still couldn't believe it. Besides, it wasn't him who she had an eye on ...  
  
"And even if I wanted, it would be difficult with-with ..."  
  
Georg knew she meant her whole situation with Hanz. He was quite relieved to hear it, but it worried him at the same time. 'What if she doesn't think of me that way? And even if she does, she simply can't ...'  
  
"What about you? I saw you with Sofia the other day."  
  
Maria felt quite jealous when she thought back to that moment. The way she had seen Georg and Sofia - one of the most beautiful girls in town and 18, just like Georg – standing there, talking and laughing, having a great time. Maria knew why she was jealous. Ever since they had been coming together so much to rehearse their monthly concerts, they had come much closer friends than before, even best friends. Whenever they had spare time, or to say it better, whenever Maria was allowed to have spare time, the two of them had been together. A dear friend wasn't all she had got, feelings had developed for him. Feelings that got stronger every time he was near her. She was only 2 years younger than Georg and Sofia, but she felt she couldn't compare to her. If it was love, she didn't know for sure. She hadn't been in love before. But her aunt, who she had loved and seen as a second mother, had told Maria that a girl just knew when she was in love. Later, when Maria had gotten to know the real Hanz, she had wondered how a warm and loving person could ever have been in love with such a monster. But here she was, experiencing feelings she had never had before, and in times like these, it felt wonderful to have them.  
  
"Oh that was nothing special. She was over on her way to Ludwig and we came to talk about our last little concert and some other things."  
  
"Poor Ludwig." Maria chuckled.  
  
On their last performance, Ludwig had been serving the townspeople to earn some money. A little boy had tripped him while he was holding a tray with drinks on it. Even though it was not nice of her to laugh at the poor man, she just couldn't help herself. And to her surprise, Georg even joined in.  
  
Maria sighed, still thinking of his fall, with a smile on her lips. Georg had stopped laughing as Maria had, and found himself gazing at her.  
  
"It's amazing how you can be still happy and smile."  
  
Maria turned to see Georg and their eyes locked. She felt light headed, while completely mesmerized by his beautiful eyes.  
  
"You're amazing." He added, his voice lower.  
  
He slowly bended over her. His lips touched hers in a gentle, soft kiss. Then Maria felt his lips leaving hers and it wasn't until seconds later when she opened her eyes. Her heartbeat had fastened. She could still feel his wonderful touch. Their eyes met again. Maria was sure now, it was love.  
  
Soon Georg found himself kissing his beloved once more. Soft at first, but then deepening the kiss. Maria's left hand made its way over to his back and the other to his neckline. She felt his warm hand holding her neck while the other lay besides her right shoulder to keep his balance.  
  
For once Maria had found happiness and although she knew it would get her into trouble, she wanted the moment to never end.  
  
Georg loved the way he felt her warm skin, the way she tasted. She was what he had been searching for, for so long. He slowly pulled back, still gazing into her eyes. The hand that was in her neck, moved up and caressed her cheek.  
  
"Maria ..." He almost whispered. "I love you and I want to be with you. You're everything I've ever dreamed of."  
  
He saw the look on her face, the one that said I love you too, but this just can't happen. She was just about to say something, but he laid his finger gently on her mouth and went on.  
  
"Don't ask me to leave you, because I simply can't do that. If it's Hanz you're worried about, I promise I won't get you into trouble. We'll keep this a secret if it's necessary, but please don't make me you."  
  
Maria kept silent for a minute. She wanted this to happen as much as he did. And he was right, she was worried because of Hanz. But Georg knew everything. And he wouldn't do anything that would get her in danger.  
  
"I love you too ... Georg, it would mean a lot to me if nobody comes to know about us."  
  
Georg's face lightened up, everything was fine as long as he got to be with her.  
  
"Then nobody will know of us."  
  
He smiled before he kissed her again underneath the bright sun.  
  
----- ----- -----  
  
Yes, I understand about the ages, I've changed it to fit it in in the story as you've seen, which isn't at all as in the movie and if you don't think it's appropriate I'll just keep this fanfic to myself. There's only one way for me to find out if you like it or not :) 


	4. Back to reality

A special thanks to Megs and Martina!!!  
  
Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them very much! So here's the next chapter, please let me know what you think.  
  
----- ----- -----  
  
Life had been a dream for the last few hours. Maria and Georg had talked, gazed in each others eyes, kissed ... It was the most wonderful thing Maria had ever experienced. She felt wanted again - loved again. He even made her forget all the bad things in her life for a while.  
  
"I think it's time to go back." Maria said, even though that was the last thing she wanted. She looked up at Georg and gave him a little kiss as she had seen his disappointed look. "All great things must come to an end."  
  
"Yes, but this hasn't ended yet." He smiled before he reached up to taste her lips again.  
  
Then Maria stood up, with Georg following her automatically. Together, they folded the blanket and put it back in the basket. Slowly they started walking to the opening at the beginning of the meadow. As they had arrived at the lilacs, Georg picked a few and gave them to Maria.  
  
"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful lady."  
  
Maria's cheeks reddened a little. She couldn't help it, it was the first time she had ever felt this happy. She stepped closer, her hands moved over his sides to his back, she whispered "Thank you." And before she even had to chance, he leant forward and kissed her intensely while pulling her gently closer.  
  
On their way to the Von Trapps' house, they walked hand in hand, talking how wonderful the day had been. But as soon the village came in sight, they kept more distant and talked about other things like the next concert and when they could come together for practise in case anyone could hear them. Nonetheless, both couldn't help the glances they gave each other, the ones that clearly said there was more going on. In fact, when Ludwig and Sofia passed by, they immediately stopped to begin a little conversation, but the couple hadn't even noticed them.  
  
"Georg, Maria!" Sofia exclaimed loudly, which got the two out of their little world.  
  
"Oh hi Sofia, we didn't see you." Georg answered truthfully.  
  
Both Ludwig and Sofia looked from the pink fled Maria had on her cheeks to Georg's eyes that had little sparkles in them.  
  
"So Ludwig, how's that leg going?" He quickly continued by seeing their suspicious glares.  
  
"Much better, it's practically all well again."  
  
The four of them fell into an uncomfortable silence again, but that soon was broken by Sofia.  
  
"It's really a nice day, isn't it? Ludwig and I were thinking of going on a picnic." And she looked at the basket in Georg's hand.  
  
"Perfect weather yes, Maria and I went already today."  
  
Then suddenly she saw the lilacs in Maria's hand.  
  
"Oh my, where did you get those from? They're beautiful!"  
  
"We picked them back there, it were my aunt's favourite flowers and I thought I'd bring some back for Hanz."  
  
Georg shivered slightly by hearing that name. He was still astonished how Maria could say it so easily when he was making her life a hell. But Maria didn't really have a choice, she had to mention her uncle once in a while in a good way, as anyone there did with their relatives, otherwise it would be obvious and it was needless to say more.  
  
"Yes, I think that will do him good. You're a nice girl, Maria." Sofia said while casting her a genuine smile. "Well, we'd better be off then, so you can practise some more for your next performance." A mischievous little smile filled both her and Ludwig's face, because both knew they'd probably be doing something else then practise.  
  
"Bye, have a nice picnic!" Maria replied as the other two moved along.  
  
With just one look at Maria, Georg knew what she was thinking. They still were too obvious and couldn't even look anymore at each other for a little while, even though it was really hard to do so. Luckily they arrived at the house pretty soon.  
  
"It's only a quarter past three, will you stay here a little longer?"  
  
"I most definitely will."  
  
As they went to the backyard, Georg's parents were still sitting there as when Maria and Georg had left hours ago.  
  
"Hello dears, how was your day?"  
  
"Couldn't have been better. The weather was marvellous and the meadow is in full blossom." Georg answered while giving his mother a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"It was beautiful!" Maria exclaimed cheerfully. Then she took one of her lilacs and gave it to Mrs. Von Trapp.  
  
"Why thank you, dear."  
  
"We should all go some day."  
  
"What a splendid idea, Maria. Georg ..." Mr. Von Trapp called when their son walked outside again. "What would you say if we went back in two days?"  
  
"Sure, Dad."  
  
He turned back to Maria.  
  
"Maria, do you think you can come then?"  
  
She hadn't thought about that. Because of all the excitement and relishing their day together, Hanz hadn't come to her mind. When she hesitated, Georg knew exactly why, so he quickly came to the rescue.  
  
"I'll go with her and ask him." He simply smiled.  
  
"Good, then you can ask him as well."  
  
"No!" Georg shouted quickly. His parents looked at him with utter confusion for his sudden outburst. "No eh h-he--"  
  
"H-he doesn't like those picnics and things. Besides, I think he has some more work to do." Maria cut in.  
  
"Oh ... alright. Then it'll be just the four of us."  
  
"Yes well, we're gonna go upstairs for a little while, discuss which songs we'll play."  
  
Georg really meant it. Of course they would be sitting a lot closer while every now and then they'd be sharing kisses ... but they'd really be practising.  
  
Upstairs, in his room, they sat on the bed as earlier today. Georg with the guitar in his hands and Maria sitting closely next to him. He was playing a few chords when he started talking.  
  
"Maria, are you sure you won't mind going out with my parents as well?"  
  
"Of course not, I suggested the idea."  
  
As he heard that, he had a feigned disappointed and sad look on his face.  
  
"Aw so you prefer not being alone with me."  
  
"Don't be silly." She smiled as she saw his potting mouth and playfully pushed him. Thus he turned around and kissed her, a long passionate kiss, her lips burning with his touch.  
  
They parted, slowly coming up for air. Then they smiled and looked at the guitar again. After having played two songs, Georg stood up and asked Maria if she was thirsty. When she said yes, he went to get them both some drinks.  
  
Maria sighed deeply and stood up, then she walked over to the little bench in front of the window sill. She sat down and looked outside, at the sky, at the hills, then the backyard, Georg's parents on the terrace, at Georg who stood there a little while talking to them while he was pouring them some lemonade. Next, she turned her head back to the purple lilacs in her hand. She smelt them and closed her eyes, while relishing all those wonderful things. She could see Georg bending over her as they were laying on the blanket, how he smiled, how he gazed at her ... Slowly she opened her eyes again and looked back outside at Georg. She opened her mouth and before she knew it, she was singing a song that seemed dear to her, even though she couldn't put her finger on what made this song so special.  
  
Although you're far away  
  
And life is sad and grey  
  
I have a scheme  
  
A dream to try  
  
I'm thinking dear of you  
  
And all I mean to do  
  
When we're together  
  
You and I  
  
Her gaze shifted back to the flowers and a little smile unconsciously appeared.  
  
We'll gather lilacs in the spring again.  
  
And walk together down a shady lane  
  
Until our hearts have learned to sing again  
  
When you come home once more  
  
As she was looking outside again, Georg stood at his bedroom door with 2 glasses in his hands, being spellbound by her heavenly voice and beauty.  
  
And in the evening by the firelight's glow  
  
You'll hold me close and never let me go  
  
Quietly he put the glasses down. Then he moved slowly towards her.  
  
Your eyes will tell me all I want to know  
  
When you come home once more  
  
As she sang the last line, she felt 2 arms embracing her and Georg's head leaning on her right shoulder.  
  
"That was beautiful, darling."  
  
A strange feeling overwhelmed her. She had never been called darling before like that. It frightened her a bit, but she felt secure at the same time.  
  
"I bet it's even more beautiful when you'll accompany me on the guitar."  
  
"You mean you want to play this on--"  
  
"Hmm ... if you don't mind of course."  
  
"Not at all." He answered before giving her a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Good, because it's dedicated to you."  
  
She turned around, gazed into his eyes for a moment, before feeling the touch of his lips again.  
  
"I should be going."  
  
"Shall I come with you? I can ask if you can come then."  
  
Maria gave him a little kiss before continuing.  
  
"What'd you say if you drop by in an hour or six, seven ..."  
  
"It's a deal."  
  
They got lost in another kiss, but unfortunately Maria pulled back.  
  
"I really should be going now."  
  
Their foreheads touched and Georg cupped her cheeks with his hands.  
  
"One last kiss and then I'll bring you downstairs."  
  
Maria was more than happy to do so. Georg bended over, his hands still in her face. He could see Maria close her eyes and just before their lips touched, he closed his as well. He simply loved having her so close, holding her in his arms. But as she had said before that day 'All great things must come to an end.'  
  
Afterwards, they both walked downstairs, then outside. Maria bid his parents goodbye as they moved to the front of their domain. At the front of his house, the couple stopped for a minute. Because of the good weather, lots of townspeople were outside, talking with friends or just taking a little walk around the village, therefore they couldn't be as close anymore as 10 minutes before.  
  
"So I'll drop by around seven."  
  
"I'm looking forward to it." Maria smiled. "Bye." She said as she walked away.  
  
"Bye." He replied somewhat dazzled, but still extremely happy that it wasn't all a dream. 


	5. Invitations

Maria walked home, while being deeply in thoughts. _'Home … If I can even call it home.'_ She frowned. _'Home … Georg.'_ The thought of home made her trail away to Georg, his house, his room, Georg parents. She felt that that place had been more of a home to her then the cold and bitter place where she returned to every day.

Even though she should be feeling different, because she had to be in Hanz's presence again, she just couldn't get that joyful feeling away. _'Can this be happening to me?'_ She asked herself while gazing at the lilacs again.

She arrived at the house, going via the back into the kitchen where she immediately started preparing dinner. To her relief, there was no sign of Hanz. But he probably would be back any moment. As she still had an hour to get his dinner ready, she truly hoped he had no reasons to cause her pain that day.

After having put water on a fire to let it boil, and laid some food on the table where it was convenient to take it later, she took the lilacs and a little vase which she filled with water, then she walked up the stairs, in the corner of the kitchen, to her room while she put the flowers in the water. Once there, she put them on her bedside table. Luckily Hanz never had said anything of flowers in her room and he had seen some before there. So Maria hoped he wouldn't mind again this time.

Then she walked back downstairs and continued preparing their meal. Not long after that, Hanz walked in.

"Well I see you've finally gotten some manners and notion of time." He answered sarcastically.

If Maria had dared, she'd roll her eyes. She had been on time almost every day of those four miserable years.

Hanz went on rambling and accusing her of all kinds of things. But Maria couldn't hear him. In the beginning she had been thinking how she despised him, then her mind started to trail off to Georg again. She honestly couldn't care less about the awful things of her he was going on about. Before, she would've mind, but now she knew that some people actually loved her and that Hanz only did it to break her high spirits. Maria always had been a sunshine and was loved by nearly everyone who knew her, but Hanz couldn't stand her constant cheeriness. That was one of the reasons he started beating her as well. Plus he started being very negative about her, making her believe that no one wanted her, that everyone was only kind to her because she was his niece. And after a while she started believing it a bit. Yet she kept friendly, caring and loving towards all people and Hanz just couldn't change that. Now Maria knew that it was different, that she was loved and her uncle couldn't ruin that anymore. As she served dinner and sat down afterwards, she was still smiling without her even knowing it.

"And what are you so happy about?" He practically bit her nose off.

"Nothing." For the first time in a long while she dared to look him in his eyes. Maria could see he didn't believe her. "Really, nothing." She noticed Georg had given her courage and confidence, because this was the first time she ever had spoken like that before to him.

Hanz could see that Maria had changed a bit, she was more confident. How and when he didn't know, but it made him simply speechless. Therefore he just continued eating his meal without saying another word anymore.

A few hours later, Georg was on his way to Maria, to ask her uncle if she could come with them on a picnic and if she and Hanz would come to dinner the next day. Georg had trouble with inviting him as well. But for Maria, he kept appearances. His biggest concern was that his parents might start about the picnic and ask him if he perhaps could change his mind or so. If they'd do that, Georg knew that things might be awful for Maria afterwards._ 'It's all my fault in the first place. I shouldn't have shouted no! I only put Maria in trouble by doing that.' _He could knock himself over the head when thinking back of that.

Finally he stood in front of the door where he knocked firmly. Maria was sitting in the kitchen, reading a book. Hanz sat in the sitting room. When he heard the knocking, he stood up from the couch and walked over to the door before opening it.

Georg had been standing there, thinking how he could be kind to this man, how he wouldn't blow his cover. And when Hanz opened the door, he could just hit him in the face. But he managed to control himself as he thought of Maria.

"Georg, my pal, what are you doing here?" Hanz exclaimed cheerfully which made Georg loathe him ever more.

How he managed to smile was beyond him, but quickly he answered. "Mum sent me. I'm here to ask you two things."

"Come in! Come in!" Hanz laughed as he stepped aside to let the young man in. Then he motioned Georg to go into the sitting room, before shouting "Maria, look who's here! It's Georg!".

As soon as she had heard the name Georg, she was sitting next to him in a second.

"Hi Georg." Maria started, her face beaming more than she wanted. "What nice of you to visit! Would you like anything to drink?"

"No thanks." He said somewhat nervously.

"You, uncle?"

"No. Now tell me boy, what do you want to ask." He said as he turned back from Maria to Georg.

"First if you and Maria would like to come for dinner tomorrow."

"Of course. Tell your mother we'll be delighted to come!" With that he patted Georg firmly on his back.

"We'll eat at six. Then, if Maria can accompany us at a picnic the day after tomorrow."

Hanz's happiness disappeared for a moment and he turned his head to Maria. But he quickly recovered by putting a smile on his face. However, he still was silent for a minute or two. Then he faced Georg again. To his dismay, he couldn't do but let his niece go.

"She'll be there."

"Oh thank you, uncle!" Maria replied cheerfully, but without moving a muscle. Pretending that she was close with him was one thing, but giving him a hug was another. Even that was too much for Maria. So she simply kept sitting on the couch while looking as if someone had told her that she never had to see her nasty uncle again.

"You're welcome, sweetie." He finally was able to bring out with the biggest trouble and a terrible feigned smile. All three of them felt like vomiting after hearing his pretended kindness.

"Will you be staying here for a little while?"

"Eh no, actually sir, I was wondering if I could borrow Maria for a minute. We still have to discuss some things about our performance."

Scared that they might start singing and discuss it there if he wouldn't let her, he allowed her to go immediately.

"But be back at nine." He told her sternly with a frightening look in his eyes.

Maria had lost her courage and confidence, simply by seeing that look she knew far too well and all she could do was nod.

Georg had witnessed this, he even had seen the way Hanz stared at her, thus whatever doubts he had before, they all vanished like snow for the sun. For people who didn't know the real Hanz, things like that would be hard to discover, but now he knew all of it, Georg could see the hatred in his eyes. "Don't worry, sir, I'll bring her home safely at five to nine."

Once again he patted Georg on his back. "That's my boy." He added proudly as if Georg was his own son. "Now run along." He motioned the two.

With that, Maria and Georg hurried outside. Still a lot of people were outside, but Georg wanted some time alone. So he grabbed Maria's hand and walked down the plain. They passed the fountain, took the way next to the church that went outside the village and followed it. Here were no people at all. And they both enjoyed walking through the fields with the hills in the background and an evening sun shining upon them. Now they could walk hand in hand, talk about whatever they want, gaze into each others eyes as much as they wanted without anyone seeing them. Slowly they walked down the path.

"You're a pretty good actress."

Maria just laughed with that saying. Then she turned to face him.

"And you're pretty clever to get me out of there due to music rehearsal."

She leaned closer to him. Their hands parted so that they could embrace each other.

"You know, when he opened the door, I almost had hit him."

Maria looked at him with a fearful look.

"But I didn't, because I didn't want you to get into trouble."

Relieved, even though she knew he didn't do it, she kissed him briefly as to say thank you for not doing it. Then she remembered what had happened at the dinner table, how she had managed to shut him up.

"The most strangest thing happened today when we were eating."

"What?" Georg asked curiously.

"He was trying to make me feel miserable again with saying that I'm all alone in the world and everything. Well apparently I was smiling. So he shouted: What are you so happy about!? I answered: Nothing. And then for the first time I dared to look him in his eyes. But that wasn't all, I managed to make him speechless by adding: Really, nothing." She looked Georg serious in his eyes and stopped for a minute. "You did that. You made me confident to do that." Then he kissed her again.

"And that's what I'll keep doing."

They continued talking, this time about more cheerful things while slowly they reached the end of the path and the beginning of the green grounds of a hill. But that didn't stop them, they proceeded their way up until they were completely out of the village's sight. Once they had reached the little lake surrounded with nothing then meadows, a few trees now and then, flowers and even higher hills further away, they walked up the little wooden jetty that ended in a deeper part of the water. There they sat down, while letting silence fill the air for a minute. Maria was looking at their reflection on the swinging surface, her mind empty for once, when she felt Georg's arm moving over her back so he could embrace her waist and pull her closely to him. Then she let her head lean on his shoulder which he replied with a little kiss on her forehead. Neither one of them saying something, because each other's touch was all what was needed at that peaceful moment.

Half an hour later, when silence was still around them and they hadn't moved an inch, Maria sighed deeply while her eyes were getting smaller.

"You know that I could fall asleep, right here."

"That would make two of us." Georg replied , trying his best to stifle a yawn.

"But we can't. What I we'll fall asleep and wake up too late?"

"You're right."

Both stood up to take a little walk. Just then they heard a little sound, something like twigs breaking. Abruptly they turned around to from where the sound had come. A young man was walking towards the lake. Apparently he hadn't seen the couple yet. He was about 17, 5' 9 tall, and he had blonde hair with brown eyes. The two recognised him immediately, it was Johannes. They watched him how he stood still for a little moment in front of the lake with his hands in his pockets. Then he turned into their direction. One hand left his pocket and waved at them as he shouted "Hey Georg! Maria!" when he had spotted them. Meanwhile he was walking towards them. It took him only a little minute to reach them.

"Hi Johannes."

"So what are you guys doing here?"

"Oh you know, the usual, preparing ourselves for our next performance." Georg replied.

"Ah I see." Meanwhile he was trying to ask Georg with his eyes if he had spoken Maria about his question. But Georg pretended he couldn't see his asking hints. Maria was his now and he preferred not to think about that now.

Maria on the other hand could see what Johannes was doing, so she gave Georg a little glance and then took Johannes's hands before walking a little away from Georg who understood what she was doing. Therefore he walked back to the jetty to give them some privacy.

Johannes looked surprised as he felt Maria's hands taking his. He was even more astonished when she leaded him a bit further away. _'Did he ask? Could this be true?'_ The more he thought about it, the more confident he became. _'This is it …'_

Maria didn't want to do this, but it was just something she had to do. She loved Georg, not Johannes. And she should not let him hope if she knew nothing was ever going to happen. _'Honesty, Maria, plain honesty.'_ She sighed deeply while looking at their entwined hands. Then she looked up into his eyes. That hopeful look he had on his face made it even more difficult.

"Yes, he asked me." She slowly began as to answer what she supposed was his first question. She hesitated for a minute, which made Johannes clear that it wasn't going the way he wanted it to be.

"I understand." He replied somewhat disappointed, looking down at their hands.

"You're an awful good friend, Johannes. But I've just never thought of you that way."

He simply nodded as his voice had left him. This hurt him much more than he ever would've imagined.

"Are you okay?" Maria asked trying to catch his look.

"Yeah … yeah I'm fine, thanks." He said while looking up to her again. "Could we still be friends?"

"Are you kidding, I don't know what I should do without a friend like you!"

He smiled a little after hearing that. Maria felt a bit better now after seeing his expression change from sad to a little smile.

"Good. Well, I'd better be off then. Goodbye Maria."

She reached up and gave him a little kiss on his cheek. "Bye."

Georg saw Johannes leaving. He didn't even cast a glance in Georg's direction, he just walked away. Meanwhile Georg stepped back to Maria, who was still looking into the direction of the young man leaving when she felt his hand taking hers.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine."

Maria turned over to face Georg, she smiled and laid her arms in his back.

"I'm just glad I have you."

"Funny, because I was just thinking the exact same thing."

She was eager to kiss him once more. And she wasn't alone, the next minute the two had found each other's lips again while the sunbeams found their way through the little green leaves that were being played with by a soft summer breeze.

----- ----- -----

so here it is ... please let me know what you think and I'll update as soon as possible


	6. Dinner is served

**So here's chapter 6. I used a little conversation from Darling Lili, because I think it was such a cute part and I felt like it fits in here. I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**Martina, thanks for your support and your 'early' review, it has helped a lot!**

* * *

****

At exactly five to nine they were standing back at Maria's front door. Maria looked at Georg who knew he had to go, yet he didn't move. How Maria longed to kiss him goodbye.

"Well, we'll see you tomorrow then at a quarter to six."

"Yes." Georg answered. "I can hardly wait. Well, bye then."

"Bye."

Slowly Georg moved backwards as Maria opened the door. Both smiled at each other. Then Georg turned and ran away, he was afraid he'd stay otherwise. Maria walked in. She couldn't believe that this had just happened. The boyfriend-girlfriend talk, the one where both don't exactly know what to say, because both are too busy with dreaming away in the other one's eyes.

Hanz was sitting in the kitchen, which made it impossible for Maria to avoid him on her way to her room. Still she just walked past him as if no one but her was there. But that wasn't what Hanz had in mind. He jumped up from his chair the minute he had heard Maria entering the kitchen, then he walked over to her, what made Maria feel as if she was being attacked by a grizzly bear. Hanz grabbed her right arm and he pushed Maria against the wall. With the same frightening look as before in his eyes, he moved his head closer to Maria's.

"You tricked him, didn't you!? You tricked him so you could come with him on Monday!"

"I didn't!" Maria answered fearfully while she was on the verge of breaking into tears. She didn't want to, but se was so scared the way he was holding her, how that dangerous light filled his eyes. Her right wrist hurt immensely with Hanz's hand still wrapped around it. "I swear I didn't!" She continued in a shaking voice.

"Then what have you been doing all day!? Do you think I'm an idiot!?" He bellowed. "Don't you think that I know where you've been all day! You were probably manipulating him!"

And his right hand lashed out to land right in her face. The force of the smack made Maria go with it. She no longer could hold back the tears. Hanz saw how she had her head sideways with a very red cheek. He noticed how a tear feel down and how she had her eyes closed, hoping this was all a nightmare and that she soon would wake up. He moved his head closer and his face was only inches away from hers.

"You'll never get away with it …" He said lowly but still in a warningly, growling tone.

Then he let her go and disappeared out of the back door. Maria, scared of everything he had just done, especially standing as close to her which never had happened before, let herself slowly sly down against the wall while she was softly sobbing. She knew things had been too good to be true. _'Is this a punishment? Have I done something wrong and is this God's way to punish me?'_ She knew that if she didn't go away soon, things might get even worse. But what could she do? She didn't have anything …

The next day, Hanz and Maria were getting ready to leave for dinner at the Von Trapps. Neither one of them spoke to each other, except to ask in a very angry way if Maria was ready. On the way to the house they kept quiet and only interrupted the silence if someone from the town started talking to them. It was Maria's time then to perform her best so she wouldn't suffer from any more beatings afterwards. All she had to do was think about Georg and his parents and how lucky she was that that smack from the day before didn't leave a bruise on her face. In less than ten minutes they arrived at the house.

Georg had been waiting impatiently in his parent's room, because there he could overlook the street. As soon as he had spotted the two, he flew downstairs and opened the door even before Hanz had the change to ring the doorbell.

"Good evening sir, Maria. Come in, make yourselves comfortable. Dinner will be ready in a quarter."

Georg smiled nervously. The day before it had been kinda awkward sitting with Maria and Hanz in the same room, and that was only for a little while. Now he had to go through this for at least an hour.

He lead them out into the sitting room, where Mr. Von Trapp was sitting in his armchair while smoking a pipe.

"Why Jonathan! How are you, old chap?" Hanz gleamed.

"Never been better."

And that was the beginning of a cheery conversation between two men who seemed like old friends.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Maria asked Georg not paying any attention to the two men in the background.

"Sure, we can lay the table in the dining room."

Glad she could be alone with Georg for a minute, they made their way to the dining room. Mrs. Von Trapp was in the kitchen with the door closed. The dining room was just across the hall. And since the sitting room was at the end of the hall, they were free again to do whatever they wanted to do.

As soon as they were out of the door opening, they embraced each other before kissing passionately.

"Would it be indiscreet to say that I missed you?"

"No." Georg answered while smiling a little.

"To say that I missed you terribly?"

"Not quite."

"Desperately?"

"Possibly."

"Passionately?"

"Definitely."

Maria moved back forward to his lips.

"Would you settle for desperately?"

"I'll settle for passionately."

He pressed his lips firmly but gently against her. But soon they had to part because someone could walk in any time … and yet they kept holding each other for it was too hard to lose all contact at once.

"So how are you?" Georg asked as he felt how tightly Maria was clinging to him. After having asked that the atmosphere just changed. It seemed more icy and not at all as nice as a minute before.

"He thought I had been manipulating you so you'd ask me with you tomorrow."

Georg moved back to look her in the eyes that were now filled with horror when thinking back of that moment

"Then he hit me."

Immediately Georg pulled her closer again. Why, he didn't know. Perhaps to make her feel safe. He didn't even have to think about it.

"You're safe now. I won't let him touch you, ever again!"

With that they just stood there for a minute, tightly holding each other. Maria had no idea why she didn't tell Georg the other part, the one about Hanz coming closer. She couldn't tell him. Perhaps Maria was just blowing it up. He only did it to frighten her, to hurt her. She knew that Georg would make to big of a deal out of it, and she could not have the risk that Georg might do something that would reveal the whole truth, because when that would happen, Maria just knew she'd see her parents and aunt again in just a little matter of time. Desperate to change the conversation and the atmosphere, Maria parted again and looked straight into Georg's eyes while she smiled warmly.

"Let's not talk about that now, it will ruin everything."

Despite the reassuring smile, Georg could see that she wasn't completely fine. How could she be? Every time Georg saw her, he became more and more determined to get her out of there. But how? At the time being there was nothing he could do, that wouldn't be in Maria's disadvantage. So he just did what Maria wanted, he changed the subject.

"Okay, then let's talk about how happy I am that you're here now."

Immediately Maria gleamed and it seemed as if that little conversation a second ago never had taken place.

"That makes two of us."

Quickly they gave another kiss, but they both realized that they should start laying the table. Georg walked over to the little closet and pulled out five plates. Maria, who had been to dine there before, knew where they kept the knives, forks and spoons. Soon they had finished. Georg had been putting the plates along with the glasses, as Maria did the silverware and the napkins. A minute later Mrs. Von Trapp walked in with the enormous salad bowl. That was Maria's cue. She asked if there was anything that she could do and next she was carrying the soup into the dining room. When she went back to get the potatoes she could hear Mrs. Von Trapp and Georg talking even though she didn't mean to eavesdrop.

"She's such a lovely girl."

"Indeed." Georg added dreamingly.

"Wouldn't it be great if …" She hesitated.

"If what Mum?" Georg asked curiously.

"Oh nothing, dear."

"No Mum, if what?" He asked again, somewhat wittingly. He couldn't resist. He just wanted to know what his mother was going to say.

Then Maria walked in with the food.

"Oh just put it there, dear, thank you. Now I'm going to call the 'boys'. I'll be back in a minute."

Mrs. Von Trapp had left. The couple sat down across each other. Maria looked at Georg while being as curious as him. She found that he was rather quiet all of the sudden and he had that certain frown on his face. He was thinking deeply and Maria could guess about what.

"Georg?"

"Oh yes. You know, the strangest thing just happened--"

"I know, I heard it when I was coming this way."

Knowing that Maria hadn't been eavesdropping, he just continued.

"I wonder what that was about. Imagine--"

But he soon stopped talking, because he could hear his mother coming back. Just when she was standing in the doorway to come in, she turned around and murmured "Oh dear lord, I've forgotten to …"

And that was all the couple could understand. Quickly Georg turned to Maria before the others could hear what they said.

"Oh and I've told my parents that they shouldn't be talking about tomorrow because it would hurt Hanz too much with his wife."

"Perfect." She said gratefully.

A few minutes later everyone was sitting at the table. Mr. Von Trapp at the head of the table. Then Mrs. Von Trapp and Hanz on both sides, Maria next to Hanz and Georg next to his mother. She was glad she sat next to her uncle instead of sitting on the other side of the table, that meant she couldn't see him as she was staring at Georg.

"Georg really is a fine young man." Hanz started. "I wish I had a son like him as well."

The Von Trapps were quite flattered. Except for Georg himself. _'I'd rather die than have a father like you!'_

"Unlike Maria. She can be quite a troublemaker sometimes." The smile on Hanz's face disappeared, he just kept poking into his food before he finally put another piece in his mouth.

Georg looked at Maria with astonishment in his eyes. Maria could see what he had in mind: _'Did he really just do that?'_

"Oh we find that Maria is a very charming, young girl." Mrs. Von Trapp answered in defence, unable to hide her annoyed look mixed with a little anger. She loved Maria as if she was her own daughter, and of course she would defend her all the same.

"We love having her around here." Mr. Von Trapp followed.

Feeling he had lost the battle, Hanz just started to talk about other things. Of course Georg and Maria both smiled after their little victory. The dinner went by and not once was the picnic mentioned. _'Everything's going great.'_ Maria thought while she gazed at Georg once more.

After dinner Maria and Georg offered to do the dishes. That way they could spend more time alone, even if they had to do a not that likable task. It didn't matter to them.

"So, are you nervous?"

"Nervous? About what?" Maria asked as she put a dried plate on the table.

"The performance in two nights?"

"You ask me that every time and every time I give you the same answer. Not--"

"--at all" Georg finished the sentence for her.

They talked about all kind of things, but tried to avoid the subject that included Maria's 'lovable' uncle. As they were standing there, a thought popped up into Maria's head. _'We're just like a married couple now.'_ She knew it was way too fast to think about things like that, they only were together for two days, although they had known each their for most of their lives! Quickly she abandoned the thought. _'I'm only sixteen. Who says this will last forever?'_ Although that was the last thing she wanted to think of.

Afterwards they had no other choice than to join the others. Both were kinda bored while sitting there, listening to what the elders had to say. A few hours later, after having been through so much boredom, it was getting rather warm in the room and soon Georg stood up, claiming he was in need for some fresh air. Tactfully he asked Maria to come with him as he wanted some company.

"We're gonna go for a little walk." Georg said.

"Alright honey. Be back in at least an hour." Mrs. Von Trapp replied.

Once outside, both sighed of relief. The sun was already down and the first stars appeared in the blue sky. Although it was summer, it was rather chilly outside. Immediately Georg ran back in and with the approval of his mother he took a jacket from her for Maria along with his own outside.

"Thank you for getting us out of there!"

"My pleasure. Where do you wanna go?"

"Well since the daffodil-meadow is too far away, we can go to the jetty."

"Your wish is my command."

"Oh I like that." Maria replied mischievously.

They walked hand in hand over to the plain where only Sofia and Ludwig were. When the other two had spotted them, they walked over and greeted them. Then almost instantly they were congratulating the couple.

"What for?" Georg asked.

"Well for you being an item off course!"

"Oh but we-we …"

"Oh come on, we're not stupid. We suspected it ever since we saw you coming back from that picnic."

"Alright, it's true." Maria answered as she looked with a smile at Georg. Then she turned back to the other two and she grew serious again. "But we'd appreciate it if this keeps between us."

"Of course. Now tell us, since when--?"

"Since the picnic." Georg told them while laughing a bit.

"Oh but what about Johannes?" Sofia looked with sympathy at Maria. O course she wasn't feeling sympathetic for her, but for Johannes.

"You knew about him?" Maria exclaimed. Had she been the only one who didn't know that?

"Oh yes, the whole town knows it."

"Ooh …" She still couldn't believe it. "Well I told him that I only wanted him as a friend."

Ludwig and Sofia nodded understandable.

"Oh you know what! We should go out some time, only the four of us. Kinda like a double date."

"That would be great."

"Okay, what about the day after tomorrow? Your performance starts at eight, right?"

"Yes."

"Well let's say around noon then?"

"Perfect. We'll meet here at the fountain."

"Terrific! Okay, Sofia and I should be going now, we'll see you on Tuesday then?"

"Absolutely. Bye."

And gone they were.

"To think I was jealous."

"Jealous?" Georg turned around to face Maria. Then both started moving again towards the path next to the church.

"Yes, remember when you had asked me about Johannes, and I started about Sofia and you. I was actually jealous when I saw you two, but I should've known that she and Ludwig were together."

"Aww you were jealous? Well if it's any consolation, I didn't feel too good either when Johannes asked me to do that. I was afraid you might have said yes."

Maria kissed him for a little second since they were still in the sight of the town. Then they hurried to their little place. Since it was too cold now, they couldn't let their bare feet in the water. They just sat down, looking at the reflection of the stars and a little banana-shaped moon in the water. Finally Maria was able to lift her left-arm again without feeling the pain of her shoulder. She put her arms around Georg's neck and cuddled closely against him. Then Georg bended over to taste her lips.

Maria forgot everything. The only thing that she knew was how great it was and even though it was cold, both of them had warmth enough now that they were in a tight embrace.

Most of the hour they just spent gazing at the stars or each other, kissing and holding each other. When they arrived back at Georg's house, they found that the three elders still were talking and laughing. Yet ten minutes later, Hanz intended to go home. It was late and they had been there for nearly five hours. When everyone had moved towards the front door, the three were still talking when suddenly Georg reminded that Maria and himself had been invited by Sofia and Ludwig. Know he only had to find a way to make it look as if Maria didn't even know what was going on. So when the three weren't looking for a minute, Georg bended over to Maria and whispered "Play along." So she did, even though she had no idea what Georg had in his mind.

"Oh sir …" Georg asked when it was quiet for a moment. "Could Maria come with me and some friends on Tuesday? I thought I'd probably ask you first, because it's on the day of the performance and all …"

He saw Hanz turning to look at Maria, who was of course playing along. She had a surprised look on her face as if she heard it for the first time. Therefore Hanz thought she really didn't know anything about it, therefore she couldn't have manipulated him, could she? Plus it was impossible to say no in front of the Von Trapps.

"Of course she can."

"Thanks, sir." Then he faced Maria and told her "We'll meet here at the fountain at noon."

Maria just nodded, she didn't want to look enthusiastic with Hanz keeping an eye on her.

"Thanks again, sir!"

"It's my pleasure. Now we should run along. Thanks for the wonderful evening! Dinner was delicious!"

"Yes, really delicious." Maria echoed to show her gratitude.

"And thank you for coming! We'll see you then tomorrow, Maria? Be here at 1 PM."

"Yes, Mrs. Von Trapp."

The two bid their hosts goodnight. As Mrs. Von Trapp was watching them go, she said in a happy sigh "She's so polite … Such a lovely girl." Then she retreated inside and left Georg there, wondering again what she wanted to say earlier that day. At the same time he was staring at the lighted plain where no one was walking anymore. Softly he sighed, then he practically whispered "Goodnight my love."

* * *

**I don't know whether I should go on with it or not. It's your call. It seems like not many people are interested and then I ask myself if it's worth to go on with it. The only way to let me know is if you hit that little button on the bottom of the page. Let me know ...**


	7. A horrifying night

**Warning!! PG-13 (in a bad way)**

My intentions were to write that whole part with the Von Trapp family picnic here as well (I didn't even have this part planned, it just came), but when I wrote the last few sentences, I knew this chapter had to end there. Therefore it's only a short part ...

Some of you may think of this chapter as too much or something, well if you don't like this then I suggest you stop reading.

* * *

Maria hadn't said another word to her uncle, and neither had he. Both just went separate ways back in the house and soon Maria was lying in her bed, while gazing in the darkness of her ceiling. Then she slightly turned her head so she could look through the garret window. The stars that were in her sight, glittered brightly. Soon her vision grew more blurry, until finally her eyes closed. For a little while it seemed as if she slept soundly. Then she softly began to toss and turn, while she murmured something in her sleep. Slowly the tossing became heavier. 

"Help ..." She moved her head to her arm and a frown appeared on her face. "Go away ... leave me alone ..."

Maria came home after a day of playing at the open field where a swing was hanging on a strong branch of a tree. She had been swinging all day, along with climbing that same tree. How much fun it had been! Now, after she had been running excitedly back to tell her aunt about the lovely day, she stood in the kitchen. She had been calling for her aunt in that same cheery voice as always, but as she had come in, she saw her uncle standing there. His eyes glared down at the little girl in front of him and Maria could see he was breathing very heavily. When she had seen that, she just stopped calling, or being cheery for that matter, because there was something about him, that even would make the toughest guy in the village scared like a little boy.

Hanz stepped forward and grabbed the little girl's wrist. Maria cried out because of the pain. Behind Hanz she saw her aunt, just standing there, watching the whole thing.

"Help auntie! Please help!" Maria cried out.

She saw how her aunt tried to walk forwards, towards herself and her uncle. She saw the pain in her face.

"Maria!" She called, her voice full with fear and despair.

She tried to run forwards, but something held her there, as if there was something invisible that prevented her from coming and save Maria.

"Auntie!" Maria's voice was shaking and tears streamed down her face.

Hanz hit her right in her face with all the force he had. Behind him Maria's aunt was screaming and crying. She couldn't reach them. When Maria looked through her tears to see her aunt, she saw that the figure was growing dim until no one was in the room but her and her uncle. He hit her again and again. The pain was so immensely that she didn't have anymore strength left to resist or to try to get out of his grip. At last Hanz let go of her wrist. Maria, while completely shattered, fell down where her head bounced hard at the floor. Despite of all the pain and the terrible head ache, she managed to open her eyes. Her face was drenched with tears. She could vaguely see Hanz standing there, he was doing something. It took her a while to notice what ... he was opening his belt, followed by the button of his pants. Maria seemed to gain full conscience now, but it wasn't until she felt something heavy upon her, that she knew what was happening. She screamed her lungs out, trying to push him off of her, but he was too strong. Hanz grabbed both of her arms with his right hand and held them above her head. Then with the other he moved underneath her dress.

"Go away!" Maria screamed. "Somebody please help me!"

His left hand moved back up and cupped her mouth so she couldn't make any more noise. Hanz' face came closer and closer until his nose almost touched her cheek. Then in such a low growling voice, he practically whispered "I told you you'll never get away with it ..."

Maria jumped up screaming in her bed, sweat dripping of her body and her face wet with tears. She was breathing so fast and she glanced around the room to make sure it was just a nightmare. Softly she began to sob. She couldn't get any control of her breathing and she cuddled up on her bed against the wall. She felt so dirty and yet nothing had happened. But what worried her the most was her scream. If Hanz had heard her, she would be in a lot of trouble! So she kept waiting, while trying to be silent, even though that was so difficult because she just couldn't stop crying. Fortunately, he didn't come. Everything stayed quiet in the hall.

Maria knew there was no way she could go back to sleep after that. Horrified that the dream would continue if she fell asleep, she made herself stay awake for as long as she could. Why did she dream that? Maria always had dreams about the beatings and everything, but this was the first time that he ... Why all of the sudden? Could it be because he was standing so close to her only a day before? What if it wasn't her imagination? What if he didn't only do that to scare her? What if her subconscious tried to make something clear to her? _'No no, it was just a nightmare! A nightmare ...'_ She simply didn't want to think of that and tried to deny everything. The thought alone made her stomach twitch and tears fall down her cheek. But everything felt so real! She could still feel his hand moving under her dress to take her slip off. The weight from him on her ... how he stopped her from making any noise ... the warm breath on her cheek as he said those horrifying words.

If Hanz didn't even hear her scream, than she figured it would be harmless if she silent started singing. Her voice trembling as ever, sang the first words in a quiet, almost whispering tone.

_Raindrops on roses  
And whiskers on kittens  
Bright copper kettles  
And warm woollen mittens  
Brown paper packages  
Tied up with string  
These are a few of my favourite things_

Slowly her breathing became more regular and the tears stopped from falling. With her arms around her folded knees, she continued the song she had invented a long time ago to make her feel better whenever Hanz had done something terrible to her. She sang in a slow pace, not as quick and cheery as she was used to.

_Cream coloured ponies  
And crisp apple strudels  
Doorbells and sleigh bells  
And snitzel with noodles  
Wild geese that fly  
With the moon on their wings  
These are a few of my favourite things_

Only every now and then a little sob interrupted her singing. But as it had done before, the song really made her feel better.

_Girls in white dresses  
With blue satin sashes  
Snowflakes that stay  
In my nose and eyelashes  
Silver-white winters  
That melt into springs  
These are a few of my favourite things._

_When the dog bites  
When the bee stings  
When I'm feeling sad  
I simply remember my favourite things  
And then I don't feel so bad_

The song wasn't as effective as ever, but it had helped her to calm down a bit. It wasn't until now that she noticed how tired she was. She lay back down on her stomach, with her head sideways next to her hand on her pillow. For a little while she stared at her door that kept closed. Then her weariness took her over and finally she fell back asleep.

* * *

A little explanation, Maria's room is across the stairs at the right side of the house, while Hanz's room is way at the end of that hall at the left side of the house. 

Please let me know what you think.


	8. The horrid continues

Thanks for your reviews! So finally, here's chapter 8, a pretty long chapter. Normally it wasn't finished, but I decided to split it in 2 because otherwise it would take me way too long.

Well, enjoy ...

----- ----- -----

Luckily for her, the rest of the night had been dreamless. Still she woke up unusually early due to worries. She was lying in her bed, trying to sleep some more, but then parts of that nightmare came back and it made her even more awake then she already was. Maria tried to think of other things, of Georg, the performance a day later, the 'double date' with Ludwig and Sofia, but nothing seemed to work. Even if she tried to deny it, deep down she knew that it was only a matter of time before her nightmare would become reality.

Not long after that, since she couldn't sleep anyway, she got dressed. Maria still had about an hour and a half just to start making breakfast, but staying in her bed with nothing that could set her mind on other things was not something that she needed at the moment. Quietly she opened her door, first peeping with her head in the hallway to see if the coast was clear. Then she tiptoed to the stairs and finally descended them. Not a single sound was made and Maria thanked God she got away unnoticed. It was still not entirely light outside and a cool breeze filled the air. Maria pulled her cardigan closer on to her. She didn't look or think where she was walking, but soon enough she found herself standing in the backyard of the Von Trapps. Quickly she ducked and took a few little pebbles. Then she started throwing them, one by one, to Georg's window.

"Come on Georg." She murmured to herself.

Georg was lying as comfortable as possible in his bed, with his left hand and foot hanging out of it. His sheets were half out of the bed, and the other half was covering the end of his bare back up until his right foot.

Maria and Georg had just bought this lovely little cottage that was standing near the lake, the lake where the two of them had spent so many beautiful days. Now it was all theirs ... the lake, the cottage, the huge meadows around it. He looked at his stunning wife who gazed happily at their property. The sun was going down behind the hills and the air was filled with soft orange, pink and purple colours. The lake reflected this spectacle so perfectly. And that was what it was ... perfect. Everything was simply perfect. He pulled Maria closer to him, who immediately put her arms around his neck. Georg saw Maria smiling contently and slowly he moved his head closer to hers to end up in a passionate kiss. Suddenly he heard ticking far away. It sounded more and more near by every time another tick came.

"Wha!? What's going on?" He mumbled sleepily with his eyes still closed. Slowly he sat up and yawned deeply. Then he opened his eyes. The noise was clear now and it seemed to be coming from the window.

"Just when I was having such a wonderful dream!" He lowly growled, his voice still not fully awake. Georg stood up and walked to the window. As he looked down to see who was responsible for disturbing his 'perfect' dream, he soon forgot his madness and smiled unconsciously. His dream was standing there, in his garden.

Maria had been standing there while throwing those little pebbles for nearly five minutes, when she finally saw her Georg standing behind the window ... shirtless. She felt she was blushing and tried to look away for a little minute. But she didn't succeed. Instantly all her problems were forgotten at the moment, merely by seeing her boyfriend standing there like that.

Quickly he grabbed a sweater and he ran downstairs. His parents were still fast asleep, so they didn't hear anything. In a minute Georg was standing outside. He wondered what she was doing there at that hour. _'What if something's wrong?'_ Concern had taken over again.

"Hey darling." He said as he walked towards her. "What are you doing here, because if I recall correctly, it isn't 1 PM yet." A little smile filled his face.

"It isn't? You don't say so." She answered while casting him a little 'duh'-smile.

Finally he had reached her and immediately he gave her a good morning kiss.

"No seriously ... is something wrong?"

Maria really didn't know whether she should tell him or not. It only had been a nightmare, nothing real had happened actually. She decided to ignore her inner fears until she had found something to do about it. Because worrying sick wouldn't do her any good.

Maria opened her mouth to speak, but her stomach was faster. Both looked down at Maria's tummy, smiling a bit.

"Can we eat a little first?"

The next moment they sat inside in the kitchen instead of the dining room, having breakfast. They ate quickly so they could get out faster. Maria didn't feel like explaining to the Von Trapps why she was standing there so early in the morning. Georg understood it, so as fast they had finished their meal, Georg went upstairs to get dressed and then they went out for a walk.

More and more people woke up and the plain wasn't as empty as when Maria came there just a quarter before. Finally having decided to tell Georg all about that dreadful night, she asked if they could talk somewhere more privately.

"Of course." He took her hand in his followed by leading her away from the village. Maria didn't have a clue where they were going as again she was too busy with her thoughts. It wasn't until she saw that tree from afar, the tree with that same swing from her nightmare, that she just stopped because every little detail came back to her. From all the places they could've gone to, Georg had chosen this one. Was it coincidence?

Georg stopped and turned around as soon as he felt Maria's hand gliding out of his. She was just standing there, while staring at the swing. It was as if she had left this world.

"Maria? What's the matter?"

She had no choice, now she just had to tell him. Georg stepped over to her and held her arms while trying to break her gaze. He could see her eyes were welling up with tears. As he came in Maria's vision, Maria's trance seemed to be broken.

"I-I'm sorry it's just that I ... I ..."

She could feel the weight upon her, his hand sliding underneath her dress. _You'll never get away with it_ kept echoing in her head. She just was grateful that Georg was there now, standing in front of her. When he saw that a tear was about to fall, he simply pulled her closer again. For a little minute he let her sob against his shoulder, then he moved his head back to face her. Maria knew that look, he didn't have to say anything. So instantly she started explaining her nightmare, how horrible it had been. Then she told him what may have caused this nightmare.

"Why didn't you tell me, Maria?"

He asked her as he pulled her closer to him again.

"Because I thought he only did that too scare me."

"Is that the reason why we're standing here at this hour?"

Maria looked up into Georg's eyes. She nodded briefly before talking. "I couldn't sleep anymore and I felt like I had to go away there for a minute. Before I knew it I was standing in your yard, throwing rocks at your window."

"It was the right thing to do, coming to me. Don't worry darling, we'll get you out of there. Today you'll be gone for almost the entire day, tomorrow as well with Sofia and Ludwig and then the performance. We'll think of something ..."

As if to comfort her, he kissed her softly on her forehead while holding her tightly in his embrace.

"Oh I should be getting back." Maria remembered. "I must prepare breakfast in time." She wiped off her last tears, then she took Georg's hand in hers. He raised it to his lips to give it a kiss. Maria seemed to brighten up for a moment, a smile came on her lips. To his surprise, that alone delighted Georg more than he possibly could've hoped for.

About fifteen minutes later, Maria was standing in the kitchen doing the same as every morning. She and Georg had walked back to the Von Trapps' house where they said goodbye. Then Maria hurried to her own house. Hanz still seemed to be asleep as she didn't hear any sounds besides the ones she was making herself. All kind of thoughts came to her mind, and just for once, it weren't bad ones. Maria tried to think of the coming day in that great meadow with all the daffodils. It would be one of those unforgettable family-picnics, because that's what it was ... a _family_-picnic. Besides that she couldn't help thinking of their double date. What would happen? Could she and Georg be close? Could they hold hands, even give kisses? Or did they have to hide everything again? But Maria couldn't see why they couldn't, Sofia and Ludwig knew about them so normally there shouldn't be a problem, should there? Soon she had forgotten about the picnic and only questions popped in her mind. She wasn't familiar with the whole boyfriend-girlfriend thing, was she even ready for it? _'Of course I am!' _Maria answered her own question. But what would happen? _'Well we'll see ...'_ That was all she could think off.

Then she heard dim footsteps upstairs in the hallway moving towards the stairs. Quickly Maria put some plates, knives and forks on the table, along with the bread, bacon and eggs. As soon as she had finished, Hanz descended the last few steps. He gave a quick yawn before slouching to the table. As he sat down on his place, Maria took two glasses and orange juice. Then she took place herself on her seat. Nobody said a word, the two just started eating, minding their own business. Maria was looking forward to the afternoon. A whole day with the Von Trapps and away from Hanz, away from her nightmare, how could it get any better?

After breakfast, Maria cleared the table and started with doing the dishes while Hanz lazily walked to the living room. She sighed deeply now she wasn't longer in the same room with that man. Her nightmare had had an enormous effect on her. A few days ago, she could be in the same room with Hanz without feeling any fear, just hate and anger. The fear would come when he had one of his outbursts. But now, every single second with him was unbearable. Again and again she kept telling herself that it was only a nightmare, but it wouldn't help. Her song wouldn't help much either to her dismay.

As soon as her work was done, she walked upstairs and sat in her room. For a while she just stared out of the window, looking at all the free teenagers in the village, or the lovely blue sky. It kinda hurt her, to see everyone doing what they like, but she herself was sitting there, waiting for approval to go into town. Even little children from about 6 years could enjoy themselves on the market plain, without any real supervision, because the town was very reliable. And Maria sat in her room, wishing she could be one of those children.

Weariness came over her again, since she hadn't slept much the night before. She looked at her clock and saw that she still had a few hours before the picnic. _'Well, what can I do besides sleep?'_ Maria glanced around the room. Her sight fell on her shelves with books above her little desk in the corner of her room. Next to the shelves, a painting was hanging on the wall. A beautiful painting of an open meadow with so many colours. Unconsciously, a little smile appeared on her face.

Her aunt and Maria had made that painting, one nice day so many years ago. Maria's aunt, Elisabeth, was the towns painter. Ever since she was little, she had loved painting, drawing and so on. So later on, she decided to make her job of it. Sometimes people would come to her, and asked for certain things, like painting a little brook in a forest, or some birds flying in an orange-purple sky. She'd also paint portraits of people sometimes. But that was only rare. Why, she didn't know and neither did Maria.

In the old days, Maria used to stand next to her aunt, watching her paint or draw while Elisabeth was enjoying Maria's angelic voice. Once, her aunt had even made a portrait of Maria. But when Elisabeth died, Hanz grabbed the painting of Maria that hung in the living room, and threw in against the wall. It was shattered into little pieces. Maria remembered how she stood there in the door opening, tears rolling down her eyes. She had loved that painting so much, and then all of the sudden, it was gone ... broken. When Hanz finally went out that day, Maria slowly walked over to the smashed pieces on the floor, then she kneeled down and took some of the parts in her hand. On one part, she could see the heart-shaped locket that belonged to her aunt. For the painting, Elisabeth had given it to her, so if something should happen with her, Maria'd always have a memory from her, the painting, and Maria who's wearing her aunt's locket.

Maria snapped her head. She found her hand holding the locket around her neck. Although she didn't have the painting anymore, she still had the locket with a little photo of her aunt in it and herself.

Finally she pulled her sheets back and laid down in her bed. She let her head lean on her pillow, but instead of closing her eyes, she gazed in front of her, at nothing in particular. While doing so, her fingers slightly stroked the heart-shaped locket.

Georg was sitting in his room, waiting for his parents to wake up. His mind had been busy with trying to think of things to protect Maria, to keep her in safety, but not much had come to his mind. What could he do? Should he ask his parents for help? No, he couldn't do that, he would be betraying Maria if he did so, even not only betraying, but also putting her in more danger.

Finally he heard some movement in the hall. Quickly he got up and opened his bedroom door. He was right, his parents were only just descending the stairs. So he followed them down.

"Why good morning, Georg." His mother said as she turned around to see her son behind her.

"Good morning Mum, Dad."

As soon as they were in the hallway, on their way to the dining room, Mrs Von Trapp could see her son properly for the first time that morning. And to her surprise he was already dressed, his hair was in order and he seemed fully awake.

"My, why the sudden change, dear?" She asked him as she glanced at him with a little smile.

"Change?" Georg looked at his mother and saw her skimming him from head to toe. "Oh I just couldn't sleep, so I went for an early walk."

"An early walk eh?" She asked him suspiciously.

"Yes mum."

Luckily for him Mrs Von Trapp let the subject fall. Instead she brought up Maria.

"So lovely Maria's coming as well today, don't you think?" She paused for a little minute and a frown made place on her face. "Hmm do you remember at what time she has to be home?"

"No, not really ..." Georg answered absentmindedly.

"And tomorrow she'll be with you again the entire day ..."

"Hmm"

"Well, maybe it's better if she spends the night here. Wouldn't that be easier for everyone?"

Georg wanted to say that she only lived five minutes away, how could that be difficult for everyone? But quickly he thought better of it, because this was the perfect chance to get Maria out of there for as long as possible. His face brightened up.

"Mum, you're a genius!" Georg walked over to her, not able to stop smiling, and kissed his mother on her cheek.

-----

Maria was happily on her way to the Von Trapp's house. Georg's parents were out of town and he and Maria had planned a day just for the two of them in the open. They had agreed Maria'd be at the house at midday. When she had arrived, she walked into the backyard, to finally go in through the backdoor. A smile beamed on her face and the warm sunshine that peeped through the little white clouds shined warmly down on her.

"Georg? I'm here. Where are you?" She called as she was walking through the hallway. But no answer came. "Georg?" Briefly she stood still, listening if there were any sounds in the house, but only silence filled the space around her. Maria made her way to the kitchen, dining room and then the living room, but absolutely no sign of Georg. "Darling? Come on ..." She still wasn't used to the word darling, yet it had left her mouth before she knew it. Frowning, she looked through the hall and stood still for a little moment, then she persisted her way upstairs. Instinctly, she walked over to his bedroom. The door was closed. Maria waited for a minute. _'Georg never has his door closed during the day.' _Slowly she stepped forward and put her hand on the doorknob. As she opened it, she peeped with her head inside. Then her heart just stopped beating for a second. Georg lay on the floor, blood all around him. Immediately Maria stormed in the room. Without thinking she kneeled down and grabbed his shoulders. Slightly she shook him, as if to say wake up. The first tears started to fall down on her cheeks. "Georg, don't do this to me! No Georg, please wake up!" Tears were streaming down her face and her hands were covered with blood. But it could care Maria less. "Georg!" She tried again, but no sign of life was to be seen. Then it dawned to Maria, Georg wouldn't wake up ... ever again. She had lost him. Still she kept murmuring through her tears. "Wake up, Georg! Wake up ..." Her head bent down over the lifeless body of Georg. She clenched him in his arms, never wanting to let him go. "I love you ..." Maria quietly sobbed.

"I knew it!" A low voice sounded behind her. Maria immediately got shivers all over her body. That voice ...

"You little slut! I knew it!"

The voice was coming closer by. Now she was in danger herself, she was aware of it. And if she didn't get out of there, she soon would see Georg again. Overcome with fear, she jumped up and ran over to the door. As she rushed down the stairs, she almost lost her balance and tripped. Luckily, Maria had the handle tightly between her fingers and this prevented her from falling flat on her face. She could hear Hanz' footsteps bouncing on the floor. He was running too. Maria knew that if she didn't hurry, he would have her in no time.

As fast as she could, she stormed out of the Von Trapp house, into the backyard, over to the street.

"Help!" She screamed. "Somebody please help me!" But no one was there. The market plain was abandoned. So she just ran on. Luckily Maria was fast. Whenever she had been in the mountains, she'd run a little part. So now it came in handy. As she was scurrying over the plain, her dress was being thrown back due to the wind. If she was fast enough to reach the road next to the church, she could make a run for the meadows and once there, she'd lose him in no time, because Maria knew the meadows thoroughly and Hanz never came there.

She looked behind her once, to see if Hanz was getting closer. But Hanz was yards behind and at one point, she couldn't even see him anymore.

At last she was on the road, between the fields of the farmers. Since she couldn't see Hanz anymore, she stopped, turned around again, facing the village and tried to control her breathing again. It wasn't until then that she felt the blood on her hands, and her moist cheeks due to her tears. She thought back of Georg, how he was laying there in his room, how cold he felt. Again her eyes welled up. She sighed deeply through her sobs, trying to breath normally, but it got harder and harder the more she thought about it. And that wasn't all, even though Hanz was no where to be seen, she still didn't have the feeling that she was safe. So she decided to run further, away from that town, away from Hanz, into her world. She turned back to go on, but the moment her face was in the direction of freedom, Hanz was standing in front of her. She could feel his warm breath in her face.

At that moment, her heart just stopped. Her fear was so big that she thought she'd die just because of that.

Hanz had a mischievous smile on his face and his eyes were shooting fire. He saw that Maria was paralysed. Then his hand just grabbed her arms. He turned Maria in to him and placed a knife against her throat.

"It's your turn now."

Maria was trembling all over. She could smell the alcohol in his breath. His arm around her shoulders was holding her tight and Maria simply couldn't escape.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this." Hanz whispered lowly into her ear while he put the knife to Maria's skin. Then slowly, he made the beginning of the cut.

-----

"Nooo!!!" Maria screamed and sat up in her bed. She was simply hysterical. Her hands flew to her neck, to see if everything was okay. No cut or anything. She felt how her heartbeat was racing when she had her hands around her neck. Short breaths was all she could take.

Instantly she jumped out of bed. It was a quarter to one. Hanz had no reason to keep her there now, so she grabbed her cardigan and made her way out of the house, towards Georg. She was running as fast as she could. Why, she didn't know. Perhaps to be sure that Georg was fine. In two minutes she was at the house. Quickly she went via the backyard inside, and to her relieve, both Georg's parents were sitting in the dining room.

"Hello Maria!" Mrs. Von Trapp began while she stood up to walk towards Maria. "I'm so glad you could come!"

"I'm glad to be here." Maria genuinely smiled, reassuring herself that everything was fine.

"Listen ..." she begun as she had her hands on Maria's shoulders. "... would you like to stay here tonight? It will be easier for you and Georg to meet tomorrow, because you're already here."

"Stay here?" Maria couldn't believe her ears. She smiled wholeheartedly, thinking this was the best thing Mrs. Von Trapp could ask her at the moment. Mrs. Von Trapp saw how Maria brightened up, so she assumed the answer was yes. But, the next moment Maria's smile grew dim, same happened with her eyes.

"Oh what's the matter, dear?"

"I'd love to stay, but I don't know if I'm allowed to."

"That's no problem." Jonathan added. "When we'll go by your house to pick up your things for tonight, I'll make sure you have permission to stay."

Maria could just explode of happiness. She wanted to yell it out, but instead, she just smiled and smiled, finally seeing the sun coming out into her life.

"Georg is upstairs." Mr. Von Trapp finally said. After all, that was probably why Maria kept coming back time and time again. Both Mr. And Mrs. Von Trapp knew that it was just a little more than friendship that was going on between their son and Maria.

"Thanks."

Maria woke up out of her dreaming, because even though she had gotten good news, the sudden fear of something happening to Georg filled the air again. Instantly she ran upstairs.

From afar she could see the open door. The soft music of Georg's guitar could be heard. Maria sighed deeply, glad nothing was wrong. Quickly she ran into his room, then she sat down on the bed, as hastily as she had entered, and embraced Georg as if the world was coming to an end.

"Oh thank god you're alright!!"

Georg, still stunned with this unexpected event, held her closely after he had put the guitar away, because he knew Maria had a reason for all of this.

"What's the matter?" He asked her when he pulled back to face her.

But Maria just kissed him. Lightly at the beginning, but then she deepened the kiss. Her lips parted and as their tongues entwined she felt a jolt down her spine. Meanwhile she slowly moved over so that she finally was sitting on his lap. Maria could feel Georg's hands gently roaming over her back. Her own hands were exploring his neckline. She could feel the passion growing and it startled her a bit how easy all of this went. Yet something was wrong. Slowly she parted. Maria's eyes stayed closed and her forehead touched with Georg's.

"It's going too fast." She whispered, even though she knew she had started all of this. What had started as looking for comfort, soon had turned into a serious situation.

As an answer, Georg simply nodded. He took her hands in his and then looked her straight in her eyes. His breathing still was a bit fastened, but he tried to control it. He too knew they could've gone far if someone hadn't said something.

"Are you sure everything's okay?" But he knew the answer, because Maria hadn't been like this before. He knew that she'd rather go slowly.

"No, not really ..." She began before sighing deeply. Somewhat she hesitated. "I had another nightmare."

Georg's eyes grew wide. "What did you dream about?"

"That he had killed you! And then he came after me ... I woke up when he was holding a knife against my throat ..." Her voice faded away. She looked for a second in Georg's eyes and she saw how his face was filled with horror.

"Oh Georg, it was awful! You were lying there, blood all around you."

The memory and the pain came back to her. Maria's eyes welled up and soon the first tears fell. But Georg moved his warm hands over to her cheeks and wiped her tears off.

"It's alright." His gentle voice started as he pulled Maria close to him. "It was just a nightmare. I'm right here."

Then he moved his head closer until their lips touched to soothe her even more. His left hand travelled up her back until it rested in Maria's neck. Her head was now resting on his shoulder while she was staring at the wall. Georg always could calm her so. That was one of the things she loved so about him. How reassured she always felt around him when she needed it. So slowly she let the nightmare behind her, knowing that everything was fine, and she started about more happier things now.

"You know, your parents have asked me to stay here tonight."

"And? ... Will you be staying?"

Maria pulled her head back and gave him a quick kiss on his lips.

"I want to, you know that ... but what about Hanz?"

"Don't worry, if my parents ask him, there'll be no problem."

"How do you know for sure?"

"Because it just has to be."

Maria heard the confident tone in his voice, and it convinced her as much as it did with Georg self.

"Well that's settled then." Maria tried to say with a smile, but Georg saw she didn't smile wholeheartedly. He tilted her chin with two fingers so she was back looking in his eyes.

"Cheer up darling. The nightmare won't take long anymore."

With that Maria's eyes smiled, soon followed by her lips.

"Well I guess I have to believe you then, now haven't I?"

"Definitely ..." Georg answered before he kissed her nose gently.

----- ----- -----

Please tell me what you think about it, because it's so much more interesting to write the more reviews I get.

Lotsa hugs xxXxx


End file.
